Heartbreak and Second Love
by Redrum
Summary: WIP: An accident causes Zell Squall's long term boyfriend to ditch Squall. Seifer comforts his best friend after his boyfriend leaves him in his helpless state. SxS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns them. I'm (unfortunately) not being paid to write this. Just doing it for my own yaoi pleasure ^_^  
  
Notes: This is a SeiferxSquall so don't get turned off by the fact that it's ZellxSquall in the beginning.  
  
I'm sorry if this has been done before, but I've always wanted to write a fic where Squall gets some sort of handicap. And I'll probably be doing one where Squall loses his hearing, though Seifer won't be his friend in that fic. Not at the beginning anyway :)  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. Please review and tell me what you think. If your going to review and tell me that I'm sick for writing this and the characters aren't gay, then you can stop reading this now and kindly get lost. I don't appreciate flames. It's not like I'm going to flame your heterosexual fics, so why should you do it to me?  
  
Heartbreak and Second Love  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Why are we here again?" I shake my head. My chestnut strands dance across my face. "For the fifth time, were here to take out the monsters that still reside in Esther." Zell bounces on the balls of his feet beside me. I can't seem to remember why I took him, of all people, with me. I love the bastard, but he's got too much energy for this kind of mission.  
  
A gloved hand snakes it's way around my waist to rest on my hip bone. I sigh in content and lean towards the man beside me. "We could be doing other things while we wait." Blonde strands prickle my lips as Zell raises his head to nibble on my neck. "You know were not supposed to do this on missions Zell." I surpass the moan I feel rumbling in my chest as he sucks on my adams apple. He doesn't bother to comment, knowing that he's already got me. My eyes close in bliss. I shudder when Zell's lashes flutter against my creamy neck.  
  
The sound of a twig snapping makes my eyes open quickly. A large Malboro appears before me. I shove Zell behind me and quickly unsheathe my gunblade from it's holster. I rush forward with my Lion Heart, wanting to end this quickly I let out my limit brake, Renzokuken. Hoping to get back to Zell's hot mouth soon.  
  
The beast sways for a second, but stubbornly refuses to go down. The Malboro uses his infamous attack, and I'm struck by numerous status attacks.  
  
My breath is knocked out of me when the Malboro slashes me with one of his tentacles. Poison fills my lungs, and before I unwillingly go to sleep my eyes suddenly burn. The monster must have shot more poison at me. And unfortunately it hit me right in the eyes.  
  
"Squall!" I barely register Zell's voice as my lids flutter in exhaustion. I feel the soft earth beneath me as I collapse, face first, onto the ground. 


	2. Reservations and Realizations

Chapter 1: Reservations and Realizations  
  
"Squall, come on! Were going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Zell and I were going to a fancy restaurant to get together with Seifer and Rinoa. He was already angry about seeing Seifer, but his eagerness to see Rinoa was out weighing his usual frustration over Seifer.  
  
We were walking to the restaurant, since it was so close, but the street was unfamiliar to me. Well.. everything is unfamiliar to me now that I can't see. I can only see shifts of light and dark. But I can't make out any figures. Anyway, at the moment we were several minutes late since I was 'holding him up' as Zell said. But in all reality, I had no idea where I was at the moment. Since Zell wasn't talking much and I couldn't hear his footsteps clearly (he was probably way ahead of me by now). I hated to ask for help though. I hate the feeling of helplessness I get from not being able to see what's ahead or behind me. Zell didn't seem to understand how hard it was for me, a perfect soldier, to not be able to see. Sure I've learned to use my ears, but I never knew how much I relied on my sight for everyday things.  
  
"Fuck. Were fifteen minutes late." I hear Zell's shoes click against the hard cement as he walks towards me. I try not to start when he grabs my arm and pulls me forward. I haven't really gotten used to sudden movement since I can't see them before they do it. And I don't always now who it is, so that sometimes scares me.  
  
Zell pushes me through what must be an automatic door. The muffles sounds of silverware and quiet voices lets me know that we have finally entered the restaurant.  
  
"May I help you?" I jump slightly at the new heavily accented voice. "Were supposed to be meeting our friends, Rinoa Heartilly and Seifer Almasy, at table thirty two." Rustling papers can be heard as the manager (I think it's the manager) checks our reservations. "Right this way, gentlemen." I here their footsteps trail away from me and I quickly try to follow the sound. Hoping not to run into anything.  
  
"Squall, Zell!" Rinoa's voice reaches my ears and I quickly make my way over to her voice. "Hey Squall." A quiet voice greets me, and gives me plenty of warning before Seifer lightly grabs my arm and guides me to sit beside him. I nod in thanks. He's the only person that helps me without being asked. And he always seems to know when I need help.  
  
I'm grateful for the warm touch of his boot resting lightly on top of my foot while he slouches into the corner (when I could see, he always seemed to like slouching into the corners. Almost like huddling). It lets me know that he's still there, and even if I can't see him I appreciate knowing that he's right there next to me. At the moment I don't know how far away Zell and Rinoa are but I can hear their voices clearly as they talk about recent movies they've seen.  
  
"What will you be having?" I frown slightly, not knowing what was on the menu since no one was reading out loud. I hope they have my favourite dish. "Garden salad with ranch dressing. And a small glass of water for the brunette. Fettuccini and Alfredo for me and a large chocolate milk." Zell and Rinoa say their orders after Seifer gives his and mine. I was slightly surprised that Seifer would remember my favourite dish. I guess since I've ate with him before and I always order the same thing, it could give him a hint. I almost smirked at Seifer's choice of beverage. He has this thing with chocolate milk. He says he can't go a day without having a large glass.  
  
"So, Squall. How are you holding up?" Rinoa asks. I can tell she's not trying to be mean, but she can be pretty blunt at times. "I'm fine." I try to keep my answer short and clipped. But I can feel Seifer's gaze on me, and he presses down slightly on my foot. I know he's been worried about how I've been handling things.  
  
Him and I have been pretty close friends since he came back to the Garden a year after the S.S. wars. We've been friends for two years now. It's been a week since the accident with the Malboro. After I came out from the Infirmary (where Zell carried me after he defeated the monster) everyone seemed to treat me differently. When I walked down the corridors (counting how many steps it took to get to each door) I heard people whispering about me.  
  
The gangs reaction was varied. Irvine and Selphie still treated me the same, basically ignoring my handicap. Quistis asks me questions about what it's like. Rinoa asks things like, "What do you see when your eyes are open but not seeing anything?" I noticed Zell seemed to get more agitated, and it seemed like he was distaining himself from me. Right when I needed him the most. I admit probably after several years I'll be able to walk around by myself and I'll know where I'm going, even if I haven't been there before. But at the moment I really need someone to care for me (even if I won't admit it out loud), and to be there to comfort me when I wake up and forget for those few minutes why I can't see. And then when it all comes back to me, and I try not to brake down and cry at how helpless I am now.  
  
No one seems to understand how I feel. Seifer might be able to since he was controlled by the sorceress and he knows what it feels like to feel helpless. He's the only one who hasn't really stopped treating me like he usually does, except he helps me when I need help and he's even held me during one of my 'episodes'.  
  
His dorm is right next to mine and Zell's. Unfortunately he can hear almost everything in our room since the walls are almost paper thin. Anyway. Two days after the accident Zell was in his old dorm (he said something about thinking that I need time to myself. Even though it was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny), and I had woken up in one of my dazes again. I tried to keep quiet but I guess my stifled sobs and whimpers reached Seifer's ears on the other side of the wall. The next thing I knew I heard a door bang open in it's haste and a quiet voice alerted me to who it was before he sat behind me on the large bed and wrapped his arms around me, gently lifting me up so I sat comfortably in his lap. I cried into his chest, but my heart wrenching sobs slowly died down while he rubbed small circles on my back and ran his long fingers through my sweat dampened hair. He murmured nonsense words, but the sweet melody of his voice made me fall asleep peacefully.  
  
The next day he didn't mention it to me, but he did make a point of being there when Zell wasn't. Whenever Zell tried to comfort me he basically just told me to go back to sleep and stop crying because it was freaking him out. Probably because he's never really seen me cry before. But it still hurt to know he couldn't stand my tears. I guess even when you love someone, they still don't like some things about you, so your forced to hide it. But I love Zell, and I know he has his quirks, but I still love him for it. I don't know, maybe it's just me who thinks everything my lover does is perfect.  
  
But Seifer seemed to be there for me more then Zell was. And when he saw my tears he didn't leave, he didn't tell me to stop crying. He told me to let it all out, and he held me until I fell asleep.  
  
"Squall, you okay?" Seifer's baritone voice jars my thoughts, and helps me come back to the real world. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I feel Seifer shift beside me until he's sitting up straight with his shoulder touching mine, and his boot moved away from my foot.  
  
"Were all finished, what do you want to do now?" Zell asks us. "How about we go see a movie?" I frown slightly at Rinoa's suggestion. A little disappointed that I'll never be able to see another movie again. "Oh! I'm sorry-" I shake my head and cut her off before she can give a long apology. "It's okay Rinoa. I can still hear it, let's go." I feel someone's gaze on me, my sixth sense telling me that it was Seifer and he knew what I was thinking then.  
  
We always used to watch movies together at his place every weekend. At first Seifer was surprised at my love of movies, but was glad that someone finally shared his enthusiasm. Maybe we'll still be able to do that once I get used to the 'not seeing thing'.  
  
I hear Zell and Rinoa stand, and I slowly follow soot. Carefully feeling my way to stand just on the outside of the medium sized cubicle. "So what movie do you want to see?" Seifer asks the others while he places a hand on my elbow to guide me towards the exit. "How about Anger Management? I heard that was supposed to be pretty funny." The rest of us agreed. At least it was a comedy, and I didn't really have to see anything to know what was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was hilarious!" Zell exclaims, while slinging an arm around my shoulder. The movie had been pretty funny, and it was nice to be able to laugh again since the accident. During the scenes that didn't have much talking, Seifer had quietly whispered in my ear what was happening. I kind of missed not being able to see what was happening, but Seifer's quiet voice in my ear strongly made up for it.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think I'll turn in for the night." Seifer half-yawns. "Rinoa, what to come with me?" I had heard Zell and Rinoa talking a lot during the movie, but I hadn't been able to make out what they were saying. "Sure." I wondered where they were going, but Zell's question towards me answered my unspoken one. "Do you mind spending the night at Seifer's, Squall?" I shook my head no. I was left alone in the corridor when Zell quietly shut the door, an audible click could be heard as the lock slid into place.  
  
Sighing quietly, I ran my hand along the other door, trying to feel for the door knob. I stumble forward into Seifer's chest when he swings the door open wide. "I thought it was you. Why aren't you with Zell?" I feel his voice rumble deep from within his chest beneath my cheek, before I step back slightly, trying to look Seifer in the eye even though I couldn't see him. Seifer puts a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to meet him in the eyes (at least I think so).  
  
"Zell's in our room with Rinoa. He wanted me to stay with you for the night. Do you mind?"  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Do I mind? Of course I mind! Now I'll have to sleep in the same bed as him, and I have to try to keep my hands to myself. Usually I sleep on the couch while he sleeps on my bed (he used to spend a lot of time at my place, and I know he doesn't like to be left alone. So it was usually whenever Zell was out). But ever since the accident I know he appreciates physical contact now that he can't see and he's still not used to being blind yet. But maybe you never get used to it. I never got used to being controlled, and I was under Her influence for a year.  
  
I see Squall shift before me, probably worried at the silence that greeted his question. "Sure. Why would I mind? You can come over here anytime." Squall smiles slightly, only a slight curl to his lips. Gently taking his hand I lead him towards the bathroom to get ready. Handing him the toothbrush he keeps here since he's here overnight so often I wait for him to rinse his mouth out before I lead him to the bed.  
  
I pull of my shirt and socks, leaving my grey sweat pants on. Tossing my clothes to a random corner in the room I look over to see Squall holding his leather pants, socks, forest green Tee shit and black bomber jacket while he stands near the bed, looking uncertain. The ebony boxing shorts the only thing I can see on his pale form.  
  
Walking over to him I take the clothes out of his lose grip and place them on my red oak wood desk. Striding back over to him I pull the navy blue cotton sheets away from the bed. With my other hand I touch Squall's elbow lightly, guiding him to lie down on the soft mattress. He crawls in, while I walk around the bed to rest on my preferred side. Pulling the sheets over us I wait patiently for Squall to slide back, seeking my warmth and physical presence.  
  
Pulling him to my chest I lightly wrap my arms around his stomach while he rests his head beneath my chin. The silky strands cool against my lips. Placing a small kiss on his head I whisper goodnight and slowly close my eyes. A brief thought flashes through my head before I drift off into peaceful slumber.  
  
Do close friends sleep together like this? I hope he doesn't think I'm some how taking advantage of him. 


	3. The Beach

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've just been working on a few other things, and I've also started a new story, as some of you may have already known. I apologize, but the creative juices just aren't coming as easily for this story. I will try to finish it though. I don't think it'll be any longer then 6 or 7 chapters.  
  
Chapter 2: The Beach  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Feeling movement in my arms, I slowly open my eyes. Sleep still on my mind. I sigh sadly when I see Squall in a fetal position, sobbing but trying to keep the noise down. Tightening my hold on him, I pull him closer to my larger body.  
  
"Squall, it's okay. I'm here." He frowns slightly when my familiar baritone voice penetrates his thoughts. He relaxes in my hold, and I smile when his sobs die down. Lifting my arm from his waist I gently wipe the tear tracks from his smooth cheeks. He sighs quietly, nuzzling against my fingers.  
  
He tenses suddenly, and wondering what was wrong, I part my lips in question before I too finally hear the sound. We obviously didn't hear it last night since we fell asleep so quickly, but the sound of moaning and a bed creaking loudly penetrates the walls. My heart breaks at the sound of Squall's renewed sobs.  
  
"I should have known." He mumbles, his voice raspy with tears. Lightly tracing small circles on his naked stomach, I try to calm him down. But the sounds continue to penetrate my ears, and in a sudden bought of anger I slam my fist backwards into the wall. The moaning stops adruptedly, and Squall jumps. Apologizing for startling him, I gently usher him out of the bed to get dressed. I don't want to be here if they decide to start up again. And I definitely don't want Squall hearing it.  
  
[Squall]  
  
I should have known something like this would happen! Zell had been distancing himself from me more every day. It was only a matter of time before he went to his second crush, Rinoa. Even if it saddens me deeply, it's understandable that he would grow tired of me now that I'm a little helpless. He always put me on a pedestal, and I guess when I had the accident I fell of it. Hard.  
  
Seifer's never put me on a pedestal, he's the only one who hasn't. Maybe that's why his opinion of me never changed. I was never placed above everyone else for him, so I couldn't have fell of it.  
  
"Squall, come on." Turning around to face Seifer, I take a couple of steps forward in the general direction of the door. The sound of clothes rustling makes me stop. Shaking my head I hear Seifer stop, and turn to wait by the door. Remembering my count, I continue counting the number of steps it takes from the bed to the door. From past experience I know where the door is, since I've been here so often. But I would like to be able to remember exactly where everything is. So far it's been hard, but I basically remember the amount of steps it takes to get to each room. Though it's frustrating when I forget my count, and I don't know where I am. That's usually the time Seifer appears and he takes me to where I need to go. I always found it weird he would appear every time I needed him. But maybe he just sensed when I was in trouble or needed help somehow?  
  
"Lets go to the beach." Seifer said, grabbing my elbow lightly when I make it through the door efficiently. I can hear the smile in his voice, praising me on my efforts.  
  
"Sure." Praising me for something Zell would just be impatient with...  
  
[Seifer]  
  
I rest my hand lightly on the crook of Squall's elbow. Gently guiding him towards the Garden's large gates, and the peaceful beach beyond that. I keep my steps small, making sure that they easily match Squall's normal strides. I don't want to have him jogging to catch up with me like he used to. I smirk at the memory of the brunette calling my name to silently plead for me to slow down. And when I would eventually glance over my shoulder I would smirk at seeing him walking at his own steady pace with his head down and arms crossed. Lower lip jutting out ever so slightly in a small pout. I'd always smile and stop, waiting for him to catch up to me. Those were some good times..  
  
"Seifer?" I blink at the sudden feeling of soft sand beneath my boots. Looking over at Squall I see him frown slightly as his head moves to sweep the view in front of him. It must be hard not to be able to see the beautiful waves. Squall always loved to sit on the beach and just watch the waves. He said it was comforting. I hope he can still feel that same amount of comfort by just listening to the water slapping the shore, and the smell of salt in the air.  
  
Wrapping an arm around his shoulders I pull him forward until we're closer to the rising tide. I plop myself down, resting back on my elbows. Squall carefully lowers himself to the sand, sitting in his 'classic' position. With one long leg stretched out, and arms wrapped around the other bent leg, head resting on the upraised knee. He'd always be in that position when he watched the waves. He confessed that it was the most comfortable position, even if it did make him look like a child.  
  
Several minutes pass in comfortable silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. It's definitely a little colder here by the water, but Squall doesn't look cold, so I don't spend too much time worrying about it.  
  
"Do you think it's over?" I look over at the brunette, my brows furrowed in question.  
  
"What might be over?" His eyes scrunch closed.  
  
"Zell and I?" I sit there, stunned.. did he not hear what was going on in the other room? I sit up and scoot closer to him, wrapping an arm around his slender waist.  
  
"What do you think?" He pauses for a moment.  
  
"He'll probably want to be with Rinoa." The murmured words barely reach my ear when he speaks them with such self-loathing, "At least she's not an invalid."  
  
I pull Squall closer to me, wrapping my other arm around him in a tight hug. Resting my head on top of his dark tresses, I sigh. "Zell's always been.. petty, for lack of a better word. He doesn't know that he can still love someone if there suddenly not perfect in his eyes." Squall tenses in my hold.  
  
"You think he'll leave me?" I tighten my hold on him.  
  
"Oh Squall.." Shudders rack his body, but deciding to save him the embarrassment, I wrap my trench coat around him, blaming it on the cold. "He doesn't deserve you Squall. It's not your fault that he can't see beyond the surface." Squall sighs, his quivering frame slowly regaining control.  
  
"It's my fault." My eyes widen in surprise and I pull back slightly to look the smaller man in the face.  
  
"What do you mean, it's your fault? No it's not!" He sighs.  
  
"If I had been paying better attention I would have been able to beat that Malboro easily. If I had been smart enough to tell Zell to stay home instead of coming along on the mission, I wouldn't have been distracted in the first place. It's my fault." I shake my head, a little bit of anger bubbling up inside me at the mere mention of Zell's name and what they were doing that was so 'distracting'.  
  
I grab Squall by the shoulders and turn him to face me. "It's not your fault Squall. Everyone makes mistakes. This just happened to be your time to make one. It's. Not. Your. Fault." I punctuate each word with a small shake to the slim frame. The younger man looks down, thinking over my words. I pull him back into my chest, keeping him warm despite the chilly breeze now blowing in from the cold waters in front of us.  
  
At least half an hour passes before Squall finally starts to shake, from the cold this time. I pull us both up and start heading back to the Garden. "Come on Squall, I'm freezing my nads off out here." He gives a small smirk, still lost in his thoughts.  
  
[Squall]  
  
By the time we get back to the dorms, Zell and Rinoa are both gone. I breath a sigh of relief (at the same time feeling Seifer trying to hold back a chuckle at that. I just don't want any confrontations), and carefully make my way to my dorm room. Seifer's hand as light as a feather on my elbow and he just lets it rest there, instead of guiding me with it. I grin in thanks, and continue until I feel the soft carpet beneath my sock clad feet (Seifer and I having already dropped our boots by the door when we came in).  
  
I hear Seifer's clothes rustle, probably kneeling down to take off his socks (he likes to feel the carpet underneath his feet for some reason, he always has. Maybe it's a fetish? Who knows, Seifer's always been strange). Making my way forward, I let out a gasp when I suddenly trip over something and fall flat on my face. Stabs of pain go through my nose, fuck, I must have broken it or something.  
  
I hear Seifer get up quickly, rushing over to me. He pulls me up gently, dragging me to the joint bathroom to wash up.  
  
I sit on the toilet as Seifer runs a washcloth under warm water. He turns the tap off, and gently dabs at the blood surrounding my nose. A cool tingle spreads through the pained area, judging it's strength, I guess it to be a Curaga at least. I frown slightly at Seifer wasting a perfectly good Curaga, when a Cura would have done the job efficiently. Seifer chuckles, obviously reading my thoughts "I want to make sure it heals properly, I didn't want to take the chance with a weaker healing spell." Warm fingers touch my nose gently. "Besides, wouldn't want you to have a crooked nose now, would we?" I smile and shake my head at his excuse.  
  
"Come on." He helps me up and pulls me outside. I frown when I feel the rough carpet beneath me feet.  
  
"Why are we in your room Seifer?" I hear the blonde falter in his steps, before righting himself.  
  
"I just thought you'd prefer to sleep in my room instead." He responds quietly. I frown in sadness, the sounds of this morning coming back to me again.  
  
"Hey.." Seifer says quietly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me to the bed. I sink down into the large mattress, Seifer quickly following me and pulling the covers over top of us. He wraps me in his muscular arms, soothing me with murmured words. I eventually over come the sadness, and try to surpass that giggle I feel in my throat when I feel the blonde's warm breath on my ear.  
  
"Squall?" I snuggle closer.  
  
"Yeah?" Seifer pauses for a moment.  
  
"Promise me that if.. if Zell tries to pretend that nothing happened this morning and want's to continue seeing you, that you'll break it off with him." I smile.  
  
"Of course Seifer, why would I do anything else. I'm not stupid." The larger man tightens his hold  
  
"I know Squall. I just don't want you getting hurt." I sigh quietly, trying to burrow deeper into his warm embrace.  
  
"I'll get over it eventually. ... thanks for being here for me."  
  
"No problem. G'night Squall."  
  
"Night." We both drift off into sleep, our breath becoming slower and matching the others. 


	4. Ultimecia

A/N: Suli of the yaoi addicts: lol ^^ Squall still has to get over Zell before any 'action' (as you put it ^^) happens. It won't be too long though :) Especially since I'll be skipping ahead in time.  
  
Thanks again to Jade Maxwell for being such a fast beta ^^ and reviewing my stories even though she's already read them :)  
  
I apologize for the long wait, but I haven't had much insperation for this fic. I don't write unless I 'want' to.  
  
Chapter 3: Ultimecia  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Four weeks have passed. Squall can now get around the Garden freely, so long as his count isn't interrupted. Everyone else is the same, including treating Squall differently, making sure to give him a wide berth when he walks by. Like he doesn't know that their there!  
  
He has an almost sixth sense sometimes. Maybe that always develops when someone goes blind? Or loses one of their senses? But he seems to be able to tell who's coming up to him (unless they're a stranger) and when someone's behind him. He still gets surprised every now and then, so I make sure to announce myself before I'm too close to him. That way he doesn't get embarrassed and start degrading himself for not knowing that someone was near him. Even if it isn't his fault. But I don't know if he'll ever see it that way.  
  
I guess being blind is a little harder for the military to accept. We rely on all our sense and we never jump in surprise. Yet when something like going blind suddenly sneaks up on you, you find yourself feeling lost and too vulnerable (Squall told me this when we were having one of our chats in my dorm). Something SeeDs hate is to feel vulnerable, they don't like depending on others. Especially Squall.  
  
We come to expect death, and some of us even wish for it; there are some that are too much of a soldier to do it themselves. I remember Squall once wanted to die when he killed for the first time.  
  
It happened to be an innocent bystander that stepped in the way of his enemy. Some love struck teenager protecting her man. Anyway, Squall was devastated when he killed her. Still, being the Perfect Soldier that he is: he completed his mission, brought back his report and retired to his dorm before he finally broke down.  
  
Him and I were (at the time) rivals, but I'd already had my first innocent kill a year before Squall was let out onto the field (we're not allowed on field duty until we're 17). So, when I noticed Squall coming back from his first mission I decided to tag along behind him and see how it went (and tease him about being nervous earlier of course).  
  
When I entered the room (everyone in this place knows how to pick locks, its part of the abilities needed to pass the practical tests. So I don't see why they even bother with the locks. Maybe for a 'sense' of privacy and safety?) I found Squall sitting on the edge of his bed, crying into his hands. His shoulders were convulsing, and choked sounds were coming from his throat.  
  
I was definitely shocked to say the least. I'd always pictured him as the 'Ice Prince', never showing his emotions. And this was truly a staggering display of emotions.  
  
Nothing else made sense but getting on the bed and putting each of my long legs astride him, while pulling him back against my chest. He tensed up so much, that at the time I thought his muscles were going to snap! After awhile though he just swiveled around until he was facing me, with both his legs around my waist and his arms clutching my neck.  
  
Sobs wracked his smaller frame, tears soaked through my customary vest. I tightened my grip and rested my head on top of his. Breathing in his strawberry shampoo (even to this day, he still uses the stuff. Not that I'm complaining). His sobbing eventually died down, and I quietly asked what happened.  
  
He went on to explain his mission, his voice a steady monotone (the one I was always used to hearing) as he retold the details. But his voice cracked slightly when he reached the part about killing the girl. I simply held him closer while he finished his little tale.  
  
I was sad that he had to go through the same thing I did, on his first mission too. But no one had been there to comfort me when it happened. Squall never used to initiate anything; he's still hesitant and nervous when it comes to trying to get what he wants.  
  
He and I sat there for what felt like hours before we both noticed the time, and we had to detangle ourselves to get some sleep. Before leaving, I asked if he wanted to go train tomorrow up on the rocks, he eagerly agreed, wanting to get back to a normal routine. Something familiar.  
  
Of course that was the day that Ultimecia started playing with my mind and I scarred him. After I had cut him Ultimecia left my mind, and all the supposed rage left my system, leaving me exhausted and sad. I knew the mark would scar. And Squall was already so self-conscious, that it wouldn't do any good to his self-esteem.  
  
He's always been negative about his body image, ever since those kids teased him about how small he was (he was the smallest kid in the Garden before Zell came) in the showers, and the amount of scars on his body. They said something along the lines of, 'if you're so good then shouldn't you be able to avoid that?' Of course all those scars were from our training. We never cut deep enough for serious injury, but we scarred, so we knew what went wrong in the future and we could learn from our mistakes. We carry those scars with pride. Though Squall is still self-conscious about a few of his larger scars that weren't ganged from me.  
  
When Squall got back up I wasn't that surprised, he's always been stubborn.  
  
I may have been able to side step, but he probably would have ended up cutting my eyes out if I had moved. So I stayed still and let him have his short revenge. I deserved it anyway.  
  
After that, our rivalry was pumped up, Ultimecia always playing with my mind, toying with my emotions. Until the day that the whole orphanage gang went on that mission and her weeks of toying with my mind paid off and made it easier to control me.  
  
Looking back on everything I did while under her control, makes me forever grateful that Squall accepted me and let me in again. I'll never break that trust, not even another sorceress will be able to break my promise of harming Squall and always being there for him. Nothing will come between us again.  
  
I'll make sure of it. 


	5. Shower Scene

A/N: Kursed SeeD: Thanks for the review. It was no problem reviewing one of your own fics ^^ A pleasure, definitely ^^ lol I'm glad you don't think I'm making Squall into a 'lost little girl' (as you put it). I know Squall would be a little lost since he is a soldier, and he depends on 'all' his senses. So he would feel weak when he loses his eye sight. And I've always imagined that it's hard for blind people (I'm not sure if it's the same for people who have been blind for a long period of time) to wake up, and suddenly come back to a world where they can't see. After seeing numerous colours in their dreams. I think it would be a hard adjustment between the two worlds. But of course, Seifer helps him out with that ^_^  
  
hopemia: I'm honored to be placed at the same level as Scutter ^_^ I'm glad you like the fic. And thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I love reading comments about why you like certain things in the fic, so keep 'em coming ^^  
  
Thanks again to Jade Maxwell. It's understandable that you were busy. The RW has to come before fanfiction of course, even if it is SeiferxSquall ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Shower Scene (unfortunately no action ^^) [Zell]  
  
Sweat dripped down into my baggy shorts as I take a last swing at my well used punching bag. Rolling my neck to try to relieve some of the tension still there, I grab a fresh change of clothes along with my towel and head to the showers.  
  
I encounter no one in the halls. At such a time of night, I'd even be surprised to see the little boy that runs constantly. He'll sure be a good fighter when he's older; lots of stamina.  
  
I toss my clothes and towel on the long bench and head into the slippery showers. Stepping out of my shorts I toss it into the hamper (most of us just leave our laundry to the cleaning staff. We all have our names on the labels, so they never get lost or misplaced) and turn on the shower closest to the door. Adjusting the temperature, I step into the warm spray.  
  
I sight quietly and tilt my head back, letting the warm water wash away my hard earned sweat and the last of my stress.  
  
[Seifer]  
  
All I want is a relaxing shower and what do I get? Chickenwuss! That's what! Way to ruin a perfectly good day spent training with Squall.  
  
I sigh and step harder on the floor, making sure my bare feet slap on the smooth puddle spotted surface, so Squall can hear me and follow. We'd both been training for several hours, before we ended up in a stalemate. Both of us having pressed each other's gunblade to the others throat at exactly the same time. We called it quits and decided to head to the showers.  
  
He and I have been training for several weeks now, I promised (well... I was 'forced' into it) that I wouldn't take it easy on him, so I didn't. But it was sad to see him go on his knees and put his face in his hands on the first day we started. He was getting frustrated over not being able to always know when I strike before it was too late. I understand his frustrations, since when I first picked up my gunblade, I was barely able to lift it much less hit my target accurately. That's why I envied Squall so much, he was a natural. As soon as he picked up his blade, he was a pent up storm, waiting to break loose from its cage of thunder clouds.  
  
His gunblade is also heavier then mine, that's why he always uses two hands. It also improved his defense and the power of his offence.  
  
Anyway, when Squall gets too frustrated now, I call a break and tell him to keep practicing by himself with me watching. Surprisingly this seems to have worked and he's now as good as he used to be. Sooner or later he'll be better than me because he's forced to rely on all his other senses to the maximum, so he knows when someone is coming and where to attack.  
  
His hearing has improved somewhat, and will probably get even better with a little time. And since he knows this (after numerous times of me drilling it into his head of course; he's still way too self-conscious for his own good.) he's become more confidant in his abilities and he continues to train even when I'm not there (although I really worry about him when I'm not around to at least ward of large batches of monsters). He's stubborn, and I admire his ability to overcome anything that's thrown at him. I don't think he'll ever get totally used to not being able to see when he opens his eyes first thing in the morning. Or when someone suddenly asks 'how does this look?' How's he supposed to answer that? Rinoa seems to be the one that does that most often.  
  
We make our way to the furthest shower heads. I give Zell a death glare -not as death worthy as Squall's of course, but close enough to be effective- when he turns to look. He glares back but turns around and stays silent. Squall knows of course that there's someone there, he just doesn't know who exactly. I turn and adjust two showers for the both of us.  
  
I step into my shower and empty some of the shampoo bottle's contents into my hand, finished with it; I toss it over to Squall. My eyes widen and I turn quickly to apologize for the act. My mouth closes abruptly when I see Squall catch the bottle easily (if a little ungraciously). He pours some directly onto his hair and closes the plastic lid with a 'snap'. He bends over to place it on the wet ground. I quickly avert my eyes from the firm globes presented to me like some fucking offering, and continue to wash myself.  
  
We both quickly finish at about the same time and head into the locker room. I grab the towel in Squall's locker (he told me the combination months ago) and toss it to him. I use the towel in my own locker and quickly rub myself dry.  
  
I put on a pair of form fitting dark grey pants and shrug my red vest over my broad shoulders. I glance over at Squall and smile when I see him wearing baggy navy blue sweatpants and a backwards black sweatshirt.  
  
I close my locker gently (Squall still isn't used to sudden loud noises. And a locker slamming is pretty damn loud and it kind of echoes creepily in the locker room.) and toss both our towels into the hamper. I stride over to Squall and lift his arms. He frowns in confusion. I quickly pull the sweatshirt off, turn it around and put it back on him. He blushes and looks down. I smile and grab his smooth chin, making him 'look' up at me. "Everyone makes mistakes." He shrugs and turns to the right to close his locker door.  
  
He suddenly turns his head to generally look in my direction, and gives a small smile. I chuckle and wrap a casual arm around his slim shoulders, he leans into me and we both make our way out of the locker room.  
  
Just before we shut the door, I hear chickenwuss' shower turn off. He must have been trying to relieve some stress after Rinoa broke up with him. Something about going back to Timber to stay with her 'daddy'. Now that he's lonely and sexually frustrated, he better not try to make a move on Squall. Of course... it's up to Squall whether or not he wants Zell back. For both our sakes though, I hope he doesn't take him back. I don't know what I'd do. 


	6. Training

A/N: faery-of-fiction: Well, blind people usually have another sense magnified. So I think Squall would actually be a 'better' fighter 'because' of that. I'm glad your starting to dislike Zell ^^ That's the point in this fic. And if I go ahead with my original plans, you'll probably hate him *place evil grin here*. I've always thought of Zell as looking up to Squall, placing him on a pedestal. So when Squall got into that accident, he would have fell of it, and hard. I'm glad you like my writing style (even though I 'still' don't know what that means ^^ lol). I think Seifer and Squall get closer when major events happen. Squall only seems to show and tell people of his emotions and thoughts when a major event happens. If you remember the part in the game where Rinoa is in a coma and he starts talking to her? Well it took all that, until Squall was able to tell what he felt. Thanks again for the reviews ^_^ I always anticipate your reviews since you seem to put a lot of thought into them, I can actually reply to what your saying, and you give reasons as to why you like/don't like it and you sometimes give me ideas when you predict what's about to happen. By now, you should know that I don't plan my fics out like some authors, I just write as it pops into my head. That's why my updating takes so long for some stories.  
  
In-the-Shadows: I'm glad you think it's realistic ^^ By that, I assume you mean IC? Which I'll be very happy to hear ^_^ Zell might be getting his ass kicked *evil grin* After all, Dylan never really got beat up, so I have to make it up somehow right? ^^  
  
* Is a short amount of time passing  
  
Chapter 5: Training  
  
[Seifer]  
  
I knew it! I fucking knew it! Shit... what am I supposed to do? What do other people do when they see their most hated enemy with his arms around your crush? I know I shouldn't interfere... it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. I have no claims over him. But that still doesn't give chicken- wuss any right to lay his filthy claws on him. Fuck it. When have I ever gone with what people say to do in these situations anyway?  
  
I quickly stride over to the pair. Making my way through the cafeteria and around the numerous unoccupied tables. I plop myself down into the chair next to Squall. I'd have sat in between them, but there's no room. Zell obviously made sure of that.  
  
"Seifer!" Squall exclaims, smiling (I'm glad he can recognize me now without me having to say anything). I smile back, even if he can't see it, knowing he'll be able to hear it in my voice.  
  
"Hey Squall. How are you?" The small brunette frowns, I see him shift his eyes over to Zell before looking down at the table.  
  
"Fine." Hmm... Maybe he doesn't want Zell to be there? Maybe he just can't get him to leave? I hold back the sudden urge to shout a 'booya', Selphie style, in joy. Wouldn't be very manly now, would it?  
  
I look over at the smaller blonde, smirking as an idea comes to me. "You guys want to go train?" Squall nods, not as eager as I thought he'd be. Maybe he doesn't want to be with blondie then? Said blondie looks at me suspiciously. "Sure." Good. Maybe that extra hand-to-hand training with Squall will come in handy.  
  
*  
  
The three of us make our way to the Training Centre. "Hey Almasy, what about your blades?" I smile (a little evilly if I do say so myself).  
  
"We're going hand-to-hand. Or do you not think you can handle that chickie?" I hear him bounce around behind me, before he strides forward to walk next to me, leaving Squall trailing behind us. I know he knows his way here (since we've been here often enough), but it still doesn't seem right not to help him when I'm right here (that and it gives me an excuse to touch him).  
  
I ignore chicken-wuss' boasts about how he can beat me with one hand tied behind his back, and reach behind me until I grab Squall's hand. He gasps at the sudden contact, but quickly recognizes the person holding his hand. He quickens his steps, using my hand to guide him until he's matching my steps beside me.  
  
I forget to drop his hand, not even realizing I still have it in my warm grip until we reach the training doors and I feel Squall squeeze my hand. I smile and squeeze back, before letting go to follow blondie into the training centre.  
  
*  
  
"Use Diablos chicken-wuss." He snarls, but uses the Encounter-None ability. All of us quickly un-junction our G.F.'s from our stats before we all start stretching.  
  
I try not to sneak glances at Squall (since he knows when someone's staring at him for too long) bent over, his hands around his ankles, his thigh muscles bulging. Closing my eyes, I think of beating blondie to a pulp. I smirk and soon feel my erection going down.  
  
"Okay, I'm assuming you two want to team up?" I open my eyes and scowl, seeing chicken-wuss' eyes skimming over Squall. Heh. He thinks he can take on the both of us? He doesn't stand a chance. I have brute strength on my side, and Squall is agile and now even better at sensing where things are.  
  
"Sure chicken-wuss, if you think you can handle us." I see Squall smirk from the corner of my eye.  
  
Zell drops into position. I follow suit, and Squall does the same. Zell's eyes stay on me, thinking that I'll attack first (which I normally do). I shuffle my right foot back, and Squall starts to circle around Zell. The martial artist frowns and turns slightly to keep an eye on the both of us. I tap my foot lightly on the ground, twice. Squall quickly faints left, and then surges forward, landing an uppercut square on Zell's jaw. The blonde staggers, but quickly rights himself. He glares and turns fully on Squall.  
  
I smirk and quietly move forward. My boots barely make contact with the ground, until I'm right behind Zell. I jump and kick one foot out. The blow lands on the small of his back and he drops down to his knees. "Nice position there chickie; you planning on some fun and games that Squall and I don't know about?" I smirk.  
  
Squall walks around the fallen fighter to stand by my side. He tilts his head for a moment, looking like he's thinking about something. Suddenly his foot flies, and lands a blow right on the raised ass. Chickie falls forward with a grunt. He quickly gets up and turns around to face us.  
  
"How about one on one?" I chuckle and turn to the slim brunette beside me.  
  
"Sure. Squall, how about you go next?" He crosses his arms.  
  
"Whatever." Smirking, I step back to give the two fighters plenty of room.  
  
[Squall]  
  
Darkness was all around me. It was all I could see. I always used to have a small problem with the dark. I didn't like going on missions when it was night. I felt too vulnerable. But now look at me! I'm smothered in it. Every where I go, I can't escape it. Sure I can turn to my dreams, but I always end up waking and the sudden shift of color and intensity to a dull, black world. well, there's a huge difference.  
  
Since Seifer began training with me again, I've learned to use my blindness as a one up on my enemies. They rely too heavily on their eyes. I listen to the little things. How else could Seifer and I have defeated Zell so easily? I heard every move he made. I knew when he was signaling for me to make my move. We had our own little code all worked out. We've always worked well together. So it was a pretty stupid decision for Zell to take both of us on.  
  
At least I'll finally be able to put my new found skills to the test. Seifer usually knows when I'm going to move, before I even make it. That's the thing about having a training partner that knows you so well. You need to mix it up every now and then. I just hope our daily training routines, along with my frequent solitary visits are enough.  
  
I hear Seifer step back to give us room. Crouching down, I stand in the ready position. I close my eyes to better focus my attention, and to unnerve my opponent (as Seifer always told me to do when facing someone. It's not like I need my eyes to see anyway. I can only tell when there's a huge sudden shift in the light. Meaning, I can tell when it's daytime, and when it's nighttime. Not very helpful over all). Mentally sighing, I clear my mind of all clutter. Just focusing on my hearing and smell.  
  
There's only one pair of footsteps moving. Seifer obviously made sure that he sat down, so he wouldn't cause any unnecessary movements, therefore distracting me from my opponent.  
  
I crouch down lower and raise my fists to waist level. Zell's footsteps are light, as any true fist-fighter's would be, but I can still hear them kick up soil and loose rocks, no matter how hard he tries to stifle the noises.  
  
A rock crumbles close to me. I listen closely, waiting for the swoosh of air and clothes. The heavy material of Zell's baggy shorts swish loudly a split second before he kicks. I quickly duck the high blow, and spin on one bent foot, hearing the blonde fighter land with a thump on the ground. I shoot back up and wait for him to get up.  
  
Zell curses while he rises to his feet. His leather gloves creak when he tightens his fist and tries to drive it into my face. I duck and run behind him, quickly doing a round house kick. Zell grunts loudly, and goes down. I suddenly find myself flying through the air a short distance and flat on my back. Shit. He must have twisted so he landed on his back, using his feet to hit my stomach. Damn it, the wind is knocked out of me.  
  
I hear someone shift to stand up. I shake my head, and Seifer stays seated. It's not like either of us didn't expect him to land a few punches. I quickly get back up and dust the dirt off my rear. I crouch down into position again and wait for Zell to make a move.  
  
The ground shifts beneath me, and I dodge out of the way. The air whistles beside my ear, where a punch that was directed at my nose just misses. Shit. That was too close. I duck and turn, sweeping him off his feet and flat on his back again. He gasps, the breath knocked out of him from the harsh landing. Deciding that I don't want this to last any longer, I quickly pounce on him (his breathing is so loud it's kind of hard not to know where he is. And unfortunately I am familiar with the size and shape of his body against mine). Bringing his leg up, I bend it to his chest and hold it there as I gently press down with a hand on the pressure point on his neck.  
  
"Give." I quickly get up and step back. Unwanted memories of nights shared come to my mind. I shiver and wrap my arms around my chest. Seifer's clapping interrupts my thoughts and I turn to him. An arm wraps around my shoulders. "Nice job. You did really well." I give a small smile at the praise. For some reason, glad that I was able to impress him.  
  
"You did pretty good Squall." Zell states, as he steps up in front of me.  
  
"Care for a go chicken-wuss?" I hear the smaller blonde give a huff.  
  
"I don't think so. I have enough bruises as it is. I'm going back to my dorm." 'My' dorm... I frown and bend my head towards the ground. Of course... it's not 'ours' anymore. I sigh and duck out from beneath Seifer's warm arm.  
  
"Let's go." I don't bother to wait for him, instead just going to our-no, his dorm.  
  
"Wait up Squall!" I hear him yell. His large strides quickly reach mine before the sentence is even done. I roll my eyes and continue walking the memorized route. I tense when he slings an arm around my shoulders again.  
  
"You really did good Squall. You should feel proud that you've been able to improve so much in such a short time." I nod in acknowledgment. If it hadn't been for Seifer, I would have given up long before I even got started. It's thanks to him that I'm able to walk around the Garden without worrying about being jostled (besides the fact that people make sure to stay well away from me) and losing my count. I don't even really need it anymore. It's almost eerie how I can almost 'sense' where I am.  
  
"I'm thinking of switching my room." What? I look over at Seifer, trying to make eye contact even though I can't actually see... "I'm getting tired of being so close to chicken-wuss." He states. Well, that's logical. But what about... "If you want, you can move in with me permanently. Or, you can always get your own dorm. But I won't mind if you bunk with me. I'd actually... well... I'd like to have you." He stutters. I smile and nod. "Good!" I hear the smile in his voice, and feel my own grow just the slightest bit. He squeezes my shoulder, and we continue on to our dorm. 


	7. Moving In

A/N: faery-of-fiction: Thanks for the long review ^^ I love reading long comments.  
Zell isn't really daft per-se. But he's always place Squall on a pedistal. When Squall got into that accident, he couldn't relate to him anymore, and all his respect for Squall was lost. So he had no patience for him, and he couldn't understand what he was going through.  
Seifer's always been good at reading Squall. If you've read my other fics, you'll realize that Seifer knows what Squall is thinking, even if Squall doesn't say anything at all. They've become closer since the accident, since Seifer was left to care for Squall, while Zell ditched him. Squall's emotions still pass through his eyes too.  
lol ^^ I'm glad you liked that part. I'd imagine Squall wanted some kind of petty revenge, so he kicked Zell in the ass while he was down ^^ And I imagine Seifer would make a comment like that when Zell is down on his hands and knees.  
I don't know what it's like either. But I imagine that it would be a little frightning to have all that darkness around you. I personally fear the darkness, because of what can be in it. So I guess I kind of transfered my own feelings into Squall's. I'm glad I was able to pull it off well ^^  
  
Seifer and Squall will become more close of course ^^ This is a SeiferxSquall fic after all ^_^ Zell will probably become more of a jerk. Especially since Rinoa dumped him. I'm thinking of one major incident that I may write later on, but I'm still not sure of it yet. Zell and Squall are involved in it, and it would have a major impact on Squall. But I'm still not sure of it yet.  
Thanks again for the review, I appreciate it ^_^ See, now you know how I felt ^^ I had to live up to the expectations of creating something emotional for Squall's first word in Community Service.  
  
Lexiter Jackson: It's a SeiferxSquall fic, of course they're going to get together ^^  
I agree with your Zell comment. I tend to make him the bad guy in most of my fics; he pushes Squall and Seifer together faster :)  
I'm glad I was able to capture that then. I've always thought that if you loose one of your senses, another sense is stronger, and you also develop a sort of 'sixth sense'. I always found it weird how blind people knew when someone was staring at them, or when they entered a room, even if they didn't make a sound. Thanks a lot for your review ^^  
  
Thanks to Jade Maxwell for betaing this.  
  
Chapter 7: Moving In  
  
[Seifer]  
  
"Try not to break anything this time, will ya?" I scowl. What the hell is the point of volunteering to help move our things if they're determined to break half my fucking stuff?! Idiots.  
  
"Squall, come help me move this bed."  
  
Last night we decided we'd sleep in the same bed; more comfortable that way. So we went out and bought a king sized bed. There's no way we were going to spend our nights on the puny SeeD standard beds.  
  
I'm shaken out of my thoughts when I feel the bed hit my knees lightly. "I think you have to pick it up in order to move it Seifer." I chuckle and grab the railings.  
  
Lifting the heavy bed up with the help of Squall, we make our way to our new dorm. I make sure to go slowly so he doesn't trip while walking backwards.  
  
"We'll put in the middle of the bedroom. It's about five paces to your right, behind you." He nods and follows my directions. We make it into the medium sized bedroom, and I slowly guide the bed to the middle of the room. He slips out from behind it and comes over to help me push the heavy bed against the dark, navy blue wall. We stand back and take a break. Who knew beds could be so heavy?  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"What does it look like?" I frown and look the bed over.  
  
"It's large enough for two men," his lips curve into a small grin; "the sheets are black. The comforter is thick and black with small red crosses, similar to the ones stitched on my coat, along the edges. The body pillow goes from one end of the bed to the other and is a dark crimson. The headboard is cheery red wood and of medium height. And unfortunately, the bed has no wheels." He smirks, nodding. I smile, proud of myself for giving a clear description to him.  
  
We spend the next two hours walking through the medium sized dorm: me describing what it looks like; while Squall gets used to the placement of everything. The dorm isn't that bad actually.  
  
The living room is mostly done in black and crimson, with hints of wood to add a certain touch to it.  
  
The bathroom is white and ice blue, and the bathtub is quite large. Big enough for two people...  
  
Most 'couple' dorms (any room with only one bedroom instead of the usual two for room mates) have a kitchen, but we thought it be more convenient to just go to the cafeteria. Well... neither of us can cook, so it makes sense. Besides, Squall doesn't get out much, so every little bit helps. He's still not totally familiar with the Garden, but he's getting there.  
  
We don't have a lot of furniture in the living room (to avoid clutter), but we do have a medium sized TV and a couch and table. We also have a large bookcase shoved into the corner, that way Squall won't hurt himself on the sharp edges.  
  
I offered to move the rest of the stuff up against the wall, but Squall got pissed off. He said he could walk around the middle, avoiding it basically, until he gets his grounds of where everything is.  
  
Until then, I'm hoping he can avoid hitting his knee on the coffee table. Especially if he ends up knocking the portable stereo we have there off. He's always loved music, so he would be pretty mad at himself if he accidentally broke it.  
  
He has a collection of CDs in the drawer in his nightstand. He only has three CDs at the moment, but he does keep them in alphabetical order so he knows which one is which.  
  
"Seifer?" I shake my head, trying to clear it. I guess I'd been so quiet that Squall couldn't hear me and started thinking that I'd left the room.  
  
I walk over and plop myself down beside him on the black faux fur covered couch (Squall and I both enjoy the sensation of the fake fur on our skin, so we decided to splurge last night when we got the bed and other furniture).  
  
"Why do we only have one pillow?" I shrug.  
  
"We sleep so close together that I figured we only needed one big pillow." He frowns. I smile when I spot the dusting of red on his pale cheeks. "You don't mind do you? If you do, I can always go out and get another pillow." He shakes his head.  
  
"No, it's okay. What you said makes sense." I nod, smirking. Common sense always did work well on Squall.  
  
I look over at the slim brunette and notice his rapid blinking. Someone's tired.  
  
"You want me to get one of your CDs?" He nods, shoulders already slumping in weariness. "Evanescence, right?" He nods again, a small smile on his face. Squall always listens to that CD when he wants to go to sleep. He said it helps to relax him.  
  
I get up and grab the requested CD. Coming back, I smile when I see Squall lying down on the couch, head resting on the comfortable arm rest, feet almost reaching the end.  
  
Crouching down near the stereo, I put the disk in and turn down the volume. "Mind if I join you?" He smiles and shakes his head. Standing up, he waits for me to get on the couch first.  
  
I make myself comfortable and pat the sofa for him to come closer. He shifts around, trying to find a comfortable spot. He finally stops moving, so I wrap my arms around his small waist. I smile and rest my chin on top of his head. Hooking one leg over his, I take one final glance at the clock resting on top of the TV; 12:00 AM. I guess it's later than we thought. No wonder he's so tired.  
  
I sigh and close my eyes. I guess we'll just have to break in the bed tomorrow.  
  
"G'night." Squall whispers, his voice already husky from sleep. I smile and tighten my grip.  
  
"Night Squall." 


End file.
